vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ichinose Zenmaru
Summary Zenmaru Ichinose is a student of the Ogame School who was gone for three years and returns to Unabara in time to participate in the tournament's second round. Zenmaru is a member of the Ichinose family, a clan from the land of Omika who are the swordsmasters of that Land's Daimyo. Zenmaru was called a disgrace to his family and was a "drop out" of noble Ichinose Family. He also has an older brother named Kai who defected with Jinsuke. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C Name: Ichinose Zenmaru Origin: Gamaran Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Member of the Ogame School Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsman, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant Attack Potency: Street level (Can break thick wooden walls in one hit) Speed: Subsonic (Comparable to Gama Kurogane) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Athlete Class Durability: Human level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: Daisho: Like all the members of the Ogame School, Zenmaru carries a katana and a wakizashi with him. He mostly uses the katana in battle, while he used his wakizashi once as a throwing weapon. Mystery Sword: Kutaragi Sadanaga: The famous giant sword of the Ichinose Clan, it's Zenmaru's best weapon and his trusted partner. After the battle against Arimaru, Zenmaru has managed to "communicate" with his sword, and now can unleash its full potential, as he can perform a double slash with it. During the final battle against Mario, he becomes strong enough to use it with one hand without lessening its power. Intelligence: Average, genius swordsman Weaknesses: Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: Zenmaru is a skillful combatant who uses an exceptionally long sword called the "Beast Sword" or Kutaragi Sadanaga in combat. Of which he does so with greater skill than the average swordsman. At first their were many flaws in the style, and he wasn't an avid contender in battle against more "advanced" foes but after training with Kashitarou he gained improved abilities in both his swordsmanship and overall physical skills. Zenmaru is prone to using Fire Kata from the Ogame Style, and is reliant on his "power" and sword to overwhelm foes. Strength: Zenmaru although not the most competent fighter, is one of the strongest when it comes to his physical strength. His greatest weapon is his Beast Sword, a weapon that has incredible size and weight in which he uses with great ease in combat, even before training with Kashitarou. He is prone to using Fire Kata, techniques created in order to use the greatest amount of physical force in combat to overpower enemies. After training with Kashitarou he has gathered a greater deal of physical strength and can now use the blade with greater ease. Sword Speed: Although not fast when considered in movement speed or his agility, he is exceptionally fast in his use of his Beast Sword, capable of using it with excptional quickness. People often comment on how fast and skillful he uses the length of such a large sword and thus it is noted to be fast. After training with Kashitarou this is heightened and he is capable of using it at greatly faster speeds. He is even capable of using the Fire Kata's Third Technique the Shuengetsu which is capable of using an even greater deal of speed than his normal sword swings. Talent: Though not as talented as Gama, Zenmaru has some skill in combat. This usually overshadowed due to Gama's incredible growth rate and his own overconfidence, however. He improves with a great deal of quickness and is capable of using his Beast Sword much like someone would use a katana with the benefit of more power and weight behind his strikes. He was also commented on being capable of beating a Corps Commander after the training with Kashitarou, but anyone higher would be too much for him. He was also shown to be capable of surprising Yamanoue Kiyomori known for his skillful technique and overwhelming power as a hand-to-hand combatant. Ogame-ryu - Giant Tortoise Style Second Form - Fire - Kagutsuchi Kata (Form of the Burning Blaze): This form of the Ogame style specializes in destructive power and strong attacks. *'1st Mode: Hibashira (火柱 Pillar of Fire)' - The user face the enemy sideways, with both arms raised over his head and bent. Then he hit the elbow of his sword arm with the other one and, at the same time, slide the sword's handle in the hand as he swings it. The resulting whip-like movement focuses all the strength on the tip, resulting in a steel-cutting attack. *'2nd Mode: Gurensen (紅蓮旋 Crimson Lotus Swipe)' - This attack is similar to Hibashira. The user crosses his arms, with the right one pointing back and the left one up. Then, he swings his right arm while pushing it with the left one at the same time, resulting in a very powerful and wide swing. *'3rd Mode: Shuengetsu (朱円月 Vermillion Full Moon)' - The users pushes and slides the sword blade with his right hand so as to increase the speed of the sword. In this way, a slash with tremendous speed is produced. At the last possible moment he switches hands, so that the reach of this upward slash is increased even further. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Gamaran Category:Humans Category:Sword Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Glass Cannons Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 9